


Casual Banter

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Behind the "disgust" was a smidge of empathy, really.





	Casual Banter

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

* **W_e_l_c_o_m_e** *

was _supposed_ to mean

the same thing in

French **& &**Bulgarian

But what did that matter in the face of

cOmPeTiTiOn ?

Outside of Hogwarts

B~e~a~u~x~b~a~t~o~n~s

**and**

|D|u|r|m|s|t|r|a|n|g|

were the best schools around,

taught&l_e_d

by the best

(that _grace_ —Olympe Maxime)

((that _cunning_ —Igor Karkaroff))

(((that _yearning_ to be the

 **BEST** of the **best** )))

Oh, how they /p\u/s\h/e\d/ aside

the fact that

t_h_e_i_r

kind could never be the best at

a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g

A half-GiAnTeSs?

An ex- **;]** Death Eater **[;**?

WHAT

WERE

THEY

T●H●I●N●K●I●N●G●?

they. weren't.

She thought

"that man with the wild hair&&crazed eyes is not worth a look"

He thought

"that woman is more a beast than I ever was"

Ah…

How their histories were similarly

**///** _**dredged** _ **\\\\\**

up for the world to devour when a

-beetle-

opened its bloody _wings_

Then it was all

wondering if when they next reached

for that title of best—

would it even **be** within their grasp?

[No.

And things could only

f

a

l

l

**a_p_a_r_t**

from there.]

B-B-Because!

How could one have the

* **r_i_g_h_t** *

to call the other u/g-l\y— when they knew they were

t_h_e_m_s_e_l_v_e_s?

"Madame…"

"Monsieur…"

But, _hey_ , if no one else would

look them in the

 **I** eye **I** …

A few .::words::.

Several glances .::for sure::.

Not-so-subtle .::nods::.

&&the thought hit

( _at least_ )

one of them that an "alliance"

did not have to stop at

 **) a** m _i_ **a** b _l_ **e (**

boundaries…

So perhaps that whole

"best" thing

was useless **& &**use _ful_

at the same time

● **h e y** ●

It…"brought" them together,

didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> A very odd pairing that…actually makes sense…y'know, 'cuz of the whole Hogwarts/Beauxbatons/Durmstrang thing, not even considering the Triwizard Tournament. Hmm. :+
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes, a pairing of circumstances. I wouldn't mind exploring them a tad more…or perhaps reading someone else's take on them. Tho I haven't checked to see if anyone has since I did this 2011 piece. :O Hmm…


End file.
